Did I 6reak him?
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: Karkat starts having these thought about his dancestor, Kankri, that cause him to go into a fog like state. Refusing to talk to anyone and even refusing to eat.
1. Chapter 1

He was being strangely quiet, not once had he even yelled at someone. Something was wrong with him and everyone knew it, but what was that something? No one had managed to figure it out but it started shortly after the last time Kankri lectured him. Was it something that Kankri said to him that caused him to be in such a state? Not even Kankri knew what he did to trigger the younger Vantas in such a way as to act so submissive, so broken...

"Karkat are y9u feeling well? Y9u have 6een extremely quiet and it is triggering t9 n9t 9nly me 6ut t9 the 9thers as well. This is s9 very unlike y9u... Did I trigger y9u during 9ur last c9nversati9n?" Karkat just stared at his dancestor blankly. _'Why won't they just leave me alone?'_ He asks himself.

"I'm fine..." These two words were the first thing he has said in whole week.

"Y9u are clearly n9y fine Karkat. TW#: Physical contact." Kankri states before hugging the smaller Vantas who tensed at the sudden hug. Kankri fucking Vantas, the trigger happy troll with personal space problems just hugged him...

~-The week prior to Karkat's silence-~

"6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Check y9ur privileges 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Triggers 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah Tag y9ur triggers 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah 6lah..." Kankri continued on and on for hours about the same things, and once again Karkat was the victim of Kankri's rant. He just stood there with a blank look on his face, he had suffered through this enough to be be able to block out most of what Kankri was saying. 'Why does he never shut up?' He asks himself, his eyes scanned over Kankri's features. Even though they were a lot alike there were many noticeable differences, like height. Kankri was at least five or six inches taller than him and was less chubby than himself. His eyes a pure milky white, more stunning than all the others... Wait what the fuck did he just think? This is the guy he hates he's not supposed to look so damn attractive!

"6lah 6lah 6lah... Karkat are y9u even paying attenti9n? Must I g9 9ver everything again f9r y9u?" Kankri asks crossing his arms clearly displeased with Karkat's silence. The shorter Vantas simply continued to stare at Kankri making the taller irritated.

"Very well I will c9ntinue where I left 9ff." And cue more ranting, excuse me, another serum from the taller Vantas. Karkat took this chance to continue examining the other's features. His sharp teeth were straighter but still in disarray, his hair was better taken care of and combed so it was much neater than his own. His teeth though large like his own were straighter, whiter than the ones in his own mouth.

"Karkat c9uld y9u please st9p staring at me it is rather triggering." Kankri crossed his arms feeling rather irritated at the younger Vantas. Karkat sighed glaring slightly at Kankri, though it wasn't his normal 'go die in a hole' glare it was weaker and looked more sad than anything. This took Kankri by surprise, this was not the Karkat he was used to.

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? I ALWAYS FUCKING STARE AT YOU WHEN YOU GO ON AND ON LIKE YOU DO!" Karkat growls but his voice wasn't loud it was more of a very loud and hoarse whisper like he really didn't want to talk at all. Kankri's eyes widened, is that all Karkat did during one of his lectures? When he wasn't yelling at him to shut up?

"I am s9rry f9r triggering y9u in such a way Karkat..." Karkat just rolled his eyes and sighed crossing his arms. An annoyed look plastered on his face making the already dark bags under his eyes appear darker, for only being 7 and a half sweeps he looked much older. This fact bothered Kankri, even though he sleeps to attend his lectures he seems more and more tired each time he see's the younger Vantas.

"SO ARE YOU DONE YET?" Karkat asks, Kankri sighs.

"If y9u are d9ne listening then yes i 6elieve s9 Karkat." With as little as a bat of his eye Karkat walked away from Kankri just to disappear as he wakes up. Frowning Kankri headed to his own private dream bubble. This would be the third time Karkat had acted so strangle during his lectures. And truthfully it is worrying the older Vantas to no end.

"I w9nder what is 6ugging him s9 6adly..." Kankri mutters to himself as he walks past Mituna and Cronus arguing. He was so mixed up with his thoughts he didn't even spare them a second glance or stop to lecture them about how their actions could be triggering to others. They paused their squabble to watch as he walks away.

"Is it just me chief, or does he seam vway off today?" Cronus asks Mituna who shruged, got on his skateboard and rolled away. Sighing Cronus walked away as well. Kankri continued on his way to his own personal dream bubble confusing many with his silence and distant look in his eyes.

"Hey Kankri What's Up With Yo+u? Yo+u're To+o+ Quiet." Porrim asks him standing in front of him causing him to stop. He blinks and looks at her.

"I am s9rry if I have triggered y9u in any way P9rrim. I have a l9t 9n my mind..." She sighs and crosses her arms. Kankri stared at her for a few minutes before stepping to the side.

"N9w if y9u'll excuse me I must 6e 9n my way." With a kirt nod of his head he walked off. Porrim stared at him as he walked away and sighed.

"Wo+nder what's bo+thering him..." Porrim askes herself before being run over by Mituna who once again failed at being "R4D" at skateboarding.


	2. Chapter 2

:~Karkat's POV~:

Gurr! I am are so mad at myself! Why do I have to be such a fucking weakling? I'm a pathetic shit-stain that doesn't deserve to breathe air. Why you ask? Because I, Karkat fucking Vantas, have fallen for my own dancestor. How the hell did I let myself feel pity for that damn celibate! I barely even know him! Well that didn't stop me from feeling flushed for Terezi for some gog damn reason, I don't even know anymore! ... I should just stop feeling emotions all together, then I would stop getting myself into these situations. I sigh and climb out of my recoopacoon the supor slime clinging to me.

Well I better go wash this shit off, urg it's so irritating when you're not sleeping to be covered in it. I don't even know how Gamzee can stand it. Grumbling I striped out of my supor slime covered boxers and awkwardly waddled to my absolution trap or bath tub what the fuck ever. Turning the water on I waited for it to heat up before stepping into the hot stream of water. It was fairly warm but I knew in reality it must be the hottest it can go, curse my fucking mutant blood. I'm always really cold that's why I wear my thick sweater all the time.

Quickly washing the annoying slime off of my body and cleaned my hair it was starting to get greasy. Hey it's not my fault most the time I don't sleep so I don't need a shower! Fucking humans… (STOP FORTH WALL BREAKING KARAKT!) Urg, fine. After just standing there for a few minutes there was a banging at my respiteblock door. "Come on Karkat breakfast is ready." Rose's drunken voice drifts threw the closed door. Breakfast? The thought made my stomach churn. "I'LL FUCKING PASS TODAY." I shout, there is a sigh then the sound of footsteps leaving. Growling to myself I got out and dried off then put on some clean clothes, I'll have to do laundry soon… That means talking to either one of the humans to use there one machine thing or hand wash them.

I'll most likely end up hand washing them again. CrabDad didn't teach me how to survive on my own for nothing. I don't need a gog damn machine to do something so simple! It just goes to show how lazy everyone is becoming using filthy human technology. I'll do it later when everyone is asleep; it won't hurt me to miss a night of Kankri's ranting… Okay maybe it will but what does it matter anyways? There are plenty of dead Karkat's wandering the dream-bubbles for him to annoy so I think I deserve a fucking day off from his non-stop yapping. I sigh and sit down at my desk and turn on my husktop. Might as well find something to entertain myself with…

Sorry for the short chapter! I don't really have a lot of free time to write! So, well… Enjoy? I guess…


	3. Chapter 3

:-Kankri's POV-:

Silently I sat in my respite block and poured over my books written on behavior of Alternian Trolls, the jade blood from Karkat's game session, Kanaya, had been kind enough to lend it to me. Their behavior is not much different but at the same time seemed alien… The hemospectrum was the same, the violence was more or so the same but everything else had little to no similarities. Hmm the same species but almost completely different ways of life… No wonder they act on mostly pure instinct, that's how they are raised as a grub. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Kanny? Are Yo+u In There?" Porrim asks knocking again. I sigh and set down the book I was currently reading and stood. I groaned softly stretching my sore muscles. Rubbing my stiff neck I opened the door to find a worried Porrim standing there.

"Are Yo+u O+kay? Yo+u Have Been Lo+cked Up In Yo+ur Respite Blo+ck Fo+r A While…" I sigh and look at her.

"I am simply d9ing s9me research 9n 9ur Alternian descendants. Their ways 9f living are much different than 9ur 9wn." I mumble yawning slightly, even if my body doesn't feel tired my mind can still become worn out and sluggish. She sighs and crosses her arms, shaking her head she opens her mouth to speak but closes it again. Probably to rethink whatever she was going to say. She does say things that most, including myself, find triggering.

"And What Bro+ught Abo+ut This Sudden Interest In O+ur Descendants Way O+f Life?" She asks, he words slow and surprisingly they were phrased in a way that truthfully wasn't very triggering so I let it slide. Running a hand through my messy hair I looked back at my book littered respite block.

"I am w9rried a69ut Karkat, s9 I have been l99king int9 Alternian behaivi9r… Th9ugh it hasn't given me insight as t9 why Karkat has been acting s9 strangely…" I mutter sighing, "H9w l9ng have I been in here?" I ask even though really time has no effect here.

"At Least A Few Ho+urs." She answers, a hand going up to fix her hair. After a few moments of fussing with it she sighs and walks away muttering about having to go fix her hair. I shaking my head I close and lock the door before walking back over to my mess of books and picked up another. Might as well keep trying, a Vantas never gives up easily.

~~time skip~~

"O+h Co+me O+n Kankri, Yo+ur Still Po+uring O+ver Tho+se Bo+o+ks?" Porrim sighs walking into my respite block, when did the door get unlocked? Oh that's right I gave her a key…

"D9 y9u kn9w h9w triggering it is t9 just walk in unan9unce?" I ask glaring at her; she growled putting both hands on her hips.

"Well So+rry I've Been Kno+cking Fo+r Eighteen Minutes!" I stare at her wide eyed, really? I didn't hear a thing… She sighs rubbing her face angrily. Throwing her hands up in the air she stormed out of my room. After a few minutes I heard my front door open then slam shut. Did I trigger her? Well I must apologize next time I see her… She didn't even give me a chance to say something, so we are equally triggered there is no need for me to apologize. (Kankri logic people! /shot)

Third chaptah is dun! *dies* I'm sorry this story sucks I know… I'm not a very creative person….


End file.
